


Ваш первый раз

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Да, я знаю, что по канону ребята напились только в трикстер-моде. Но фик был написан уже очень давно, и как бы слов из песни уже не выкинуть
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 4





	Ваш первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Да, я знаю, что по канону ребята напились только в трикстер-моде. Но фик был написан уже очень давно, и как бы слов из песни уже не выкинуть

Твое имя Дёрк Страйдер, и ты сейчас крайне озадачен. У тебя просто в голове не укладывается, откуда Рокси Лалонд выудила свой чертов алкоголь. Серьезно, как он мог у нее здесь оказаться? Это противоречит любой логике и любым законам физики, если уж на то пошло, и ты малодушно решаешь об этом не думать.   
В любом случае вы знатно отметили вашу встречу. И если на тебя алкоголь по какой-то причине так сильно не действует, то ребятам здорово досталось. Рокси, конечно, ветеран и профи в этом деле, а вот как Джейн и Джейк переживут грядущее похмелье, было непонятно…  
Ты сидишь у костра, опираясь на свой меч в лучших традициях самурая из какого-нибудь дурацкого японского мультика. Ты словно суровый воин, который отсиживается в ожидании восхода солнца, готовый отправиться на очередную кровавую битву, которых у него не счесть.   
Твои остроугольные солнечные очки отбрасывают пафосные блики, ловя отражение языков пламени. Сидеть в позе самурая в солнечных очках при отсутствии солнца – в этом есть какая-то доля иронии. А возможно не только доля. И тебя это устраивает, потому что ирония занимает большую часть твоих интересов.   
Ты отвлекаешься от пафосного созерцания костра и смотришь в сторону, где уютно расположились девочки. После грандиозной попойки, организованной Рокси, обе мирно спали. Джейн лежала на боку, свернувшись уютным калачиком, в то время как Рокси прижалась к ее спине, обнимая словно плюшевого мишку и лопоча что-то бессвязное сквозь сон. Насмотревшись на эту трогательную картину, ты переводишь взгляд на Джейка. Твой лучший друг и по совместительству объект твоих симпатий, раскинулся на каком-то камне. При этом его позвоночник выгнут, а конечности и голова свисают вниз. Он лежит в этой страшно неудобной позе и самозабвенно храпит. Вот уж кто точно не испытывает проблем со сном. Иногда тебе даже кажется, что у этого парня есть склонность к нарколепсии, и ты понятия не имеешь, почему тебе в голову пришла эта мысль. Возможно потому, что этот парень уж слишком часто теряет сознание в последнее время?  
Ты отвлекаешься от своих мыслей, когда слышишь громкое покрякивание и возню. Кажется, Джейк решил, наконец, переменить ту страшно неудобную позу. Но все оказывается куда прозаичнее. Инглиш, неловко перебирая конечностями, словно ополоумевшая черепаха, переворачивается со спины на бок и пытается принять сидячее положение.  
Признаться, ты удивлен. Твоя бровь немного приподнимается, впрочем не покидая пределов твоих очков и не выдавая твоих эмоций. Наконец, Джейку удается задуманное, и он усаживается, хватаясь двумя руками за голову.  
\- С добрым утром? – произносишь ты, заканчивая фразу вопросом. Ты, честно говоря, не уверен, какое время суток сейчас в этой гребаной игре и на этой гребаной планете конкретно.  
\- Уххх, - отвечает тебе Инглиш, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
Ты невольно проникаешься жалостью к Джейку и в особенности к его голове, которой и так немало досталось, как в физическом, так и в психологическом смысле. Причем во втором случае, это практически полностью твоя вина.  
Твоя-то голова, наверное, не так мучалась, даже когда ты оторвал ее сам себе во время акта необходимого для всеобщего спасения суицида. А Джейку пришлось эту голову еще и целовать, чтобы воскресить тебя. Ты вспоминаешь об этом и чувствуешь себя неловко… а еще немного раздраженно. Мать честная. Ты ревнуешь к собственной оторванной башке? До чего ж ты докатился?  
\- Ты как, в порядке? – спрашиваешь ты его после затянувшегося молчания.  
Джейк смотрит на тебя расфокусированным взглядом, глупо улыбается и тут его начинает тошнить. Твоя бровь выползает вверх за пределы очков, словно желая взглянуть на это, заценить и, возможно, даже сфотографировать на память – черт ее знает.  
Ты подходишь к нему и кладешь ему руки на плечи.  
\- Блин, Джейк, я же говорил тебе воздержаться. Я предупреждал тебя о Рокси с ее потугами споить нас всех своей гребаной выпивкой. Предупреждал тебя, чел.  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться, мой друг, - тихо проговоривает Джейк, поднимая голову. – Поразительно, но после того, как мой желудок благоразумно сбросил часть груза, мне заметно полегчало. И чувствую я себя теперича столь легко и бодро, что готов к новым приключениям!  
\- Хватит с тебя приключений на сегодня, - ты устало качаешь головой. – Лучше приляг.  
\- Полно тебе, Дерк, - смеется он. – Ну как я могу позволить себе вылеживать бока, когда столь много удивительных приключений ждет меня впереди? Я ведь не бывал ранее нигде, кроме своего острова. И, черт возьми, теперь у меня есть целая планета для исследований. И я готов к ним приступить тотчас же!  
Он с поразительной прытью вскакивает с места, но ты упрямо давишь ему на плечи, усаживая обратно.  
\- Нет, – безапелляционно произносишь ты.  
\- Ну Дерк…  
\- Ты все еще пьян, - говоришь ты. – Ты и на трезвую голову влипаешь в неприятности больше положенного, а тут даже представить страшно, каких приключений на свою задницу ты соберешь. Смотри, Рокси и Джейн спят. И тебе лучше последовать их примеру.  
\- Ох, мой друг, порой ты ужасно невыносим! – сетует Джейк, при этом улыбаясь, как идиот. – Коль ты так беспокоишься за меня, изволь составить мне компанию. Вместе исследовать будет намного веселей. И потом, я так давно томился в ожидании нашей с тобой встречи. Полагаю, нам есть что обсудить во время небольшой прогулки.  
Ты обдумываешь его слова и понимаешь, что в этом есть смысл. Почему бы и не прогуляться действительно? Не похоже, что у тебя есть какие-то другие варианты, как провести время. И потом ты сам, черт возьми, прожил всю свою жизнь посреди океана, а сушу видел только на картинках.  
\- Ладно, - говоришь ты. – Пошли искать твои приключения.  
Джейк снова счастливо улыбается. И ты в который раз вынужден признать, что эта его дебильная гримаса крышесносно привлекательная.  
Ты мотаешь головой, отгоняя всякие смущающие мысли.  
И тут Джейк берет тебя за руку и тащит вперед за собой. Твое сердце, кажется, пропускает удар. А возможно даже несколько ударов. Ты не считал, потому что был слишком занят тем, что чуть задохнулся от волны переполнивших тебя в этот момент эмоций и чувств. Но внешне ты, конечно же, это никак не показал. И ты просто идешь за ним, держа его за руку, как ни в чем ни бывало – словно для тебя это обычное будничное мероприятие.  
Вы шагаете по изумрудно-зеленой траве. Она мягко шуршит под ногами, и от нее идет свежий, немного горьковатый запах. Наверное, именно так и должна пахнуть нормальная трава. Ты не знаешь. Ведь ты только сегодня увидел ее впервые в жизни.  
Джейк с восторженным видом вертит головой по сторонам, выдавая при этом разные восхищенные реплики, и время от времени тычет пальцем на каменные сооружения из красных каменных глыб, напоминающих по виду Стоунхендж.  
Ты просто молча смотришь на него, внимательно наблюдая за его мимикой и жестами. А он, кажется, не замечает тебя. И ты был бы уверен, что он забыл о твоем присутствии, если бы он не продолжал держать твою руку. Хотя даже этот факт не вселяет в тебя уверенности.  
\- Ого! – неожиданно восклицает Инглиш, замирая на месте. – Гляди-ка, что там!  
Впереди ущелье, из глубин которого исходит яркий сиреневый свет. Ширина его небольшая, но в длину оно уходит в стороны далеко за горизонт. Словно кто-то вздумал прочертить линию, опоясывающую всю планету.  
\- Тысяча чертей! Это поразительно, Дерк! – радостно провозглашает Джейк. - Я такого даже на картинках не видывал!  
\- Я тоже, – киваешь ты. – Но приближаться к нему, наверное, не стоит. Кто знает, вдруг это свечение радиоактивное?  
\- Но, Дерк, радиоактивное свечение же должно быть зеленым, - серьезно говорит тебе Инглиш. – По крайней мере, во всех фильмах оно именно такое.  
С этими словами он неожиданно отпускает твою руку и плюхается на траву. Ты стараешься не чувствовать легкую тоску и обиду за свою выпущенную из приятно-смущающего плена конечность. Ты просто, как ни в чем ни бывало, садишься на траву рядом с Джейком. Но вместо того, чтобы смотреть на таинственное ущелье, ты смотришь, как сиреневый свет играет на лице радостно улыбающегося Инглиша.  
Когда он ощущает твой взгляд и смотрит на тебя, ты не отводишь глаза. Ты уже давно решил, что смущаться, краснеть и заикаться рядом с объектом воздыханий, как типичный школьник из типичного японского порно-комикса, - это не про тебя. Ты слишком крут для этого.  
\- Дерк, - обращается к тебе Джейк и смотрит на тебя как-то немного настороженно.  
Твое сердце пускается в галоп. И ты будто бы ощущаешь стук его несуществующих копыт в грудной клетке. Ту-ду-дум. Ту-ду-дум.  
\- Дерк, - еще раз повторяет Джейк. Он волнуется, отводит взгляд и при этом неловко взлохмачивает волосы на затылке. – Ты ведь, полагаю… в меня это… того, да?  
Ты молчишь несколько секунд. В это время проходит небольшая битва между эмоциями, здравым смыслом и потребностью в иронии. И как всегда побеждает третий финалист.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – отвечаешь ты, насмешливо улыбаясь уголком губ. И смотришь на него насмешливо и иронично. А Джейк перестает смотреть в сторону и смотрит на тебя теперь немного недовольно. Все-таки, сколько бы времени не проходило, а играть с Инглишем вот так, тебе никогда не надоедает.  
\- Да, полно тебе, Дерк! Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я!  
\- Даже если и знаю, но ты спросил это так, что мне при всем желании не хочется отвечать, - резюмируешь ты.  
\- Страйдер!  
\- Джейк, к чему разыгрывать весь этот фарс? – устало спрашиваешь ты. – Я уже давно посылаю тебе соответствующие сигналы. И ты уже давно все прекрасно понял. Я не девчонка, и я не хочу разговаривать о чувствах, потому что это тупо. Тут больше вопрос стоит в том, что ты об этом думаешь?

В этот самый момент что-то происходит, и ты внезапно становишься другим парнем.  
Твое имя Джейк Инглиш. И тебе сейчас не дают покоя разные факторы.  
Ты еще не до конца протрезвел после прошедшего празднества и чувствуешь себя немного странно. Ты так не отошел от всех этих событий, что произошли с тобой недавно, и чувствуешь себя растеряно. Ты пытаешься разобраться в себе и чувствуешь себя идиотом.  
Ты сидишь на траве рядом со своим лучшим другом и пытаешься собрать в кучу все свои разрозненные мысли…  
\- Эм… ну я…  
…И честно говоря, хреново у тебя это пока получается.  
Дерк совершенно прав. Ты давно обо всем догадался. И ты уже обсуждал этот вопрос с Джейн и с ее помощью, наконец, принял верное решение.  
Ты хотел подойти к столь сложной теме более деликатно, но твой друг, кажется, не нуждается в этом. Порой тебе действительно кажется, что он больше робот, чем человек.  
\- Джейк, - зовет тебя Дерк, и ты понимаешь, что молчишь уже довольно долго.  
\- Ой, прости, друг мой, я, кажись, задумался немного…  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
Последняя фраза звучит словно гром среди ясного неба. И ты даже подскакиваешь на месте от неожиданности - да так рьяно, что нелепо вскидываешь руки, а твои очки съезжают на бок.  
\- Ч-ч-что?  
\- Что слышал, - спокойно подтверждает Страйдер.  
\- Дерк…  
\- Или тебе больше с моей головой понравилось?  
\- Н-нет! – машешь ты руками. - Сие было ужасно!  
Дерк мрачнеет, и ты понимаешь, что выразился не совсем так, как надо было.  
\- Это было ужасно, потому что это была мертвая голова… или потому что это была МОЯ голова? – его голос звучит спокойно и холодно. И тебе становится не по себе от этого тона.  
Но ты недолго думаешь над ответом.  
\- Если уж выбирать, то очевидно факт того, что это был неживой ты, смущает меня больше всего, - говоришь ты немного обиженно. - Я же не некрофил.  
\- Однако та мертвая синяя девчонка-паук тебя в этом плане не смущала, да? – замечает Страйдер.  
\- При чем здесь она?! – вопрошаешь ты, начиная злиться. И тут ты кое-что понимаешь. – Постой-ка… Откуда тебе ведомо про нее? Она же из моего сна… А ты тогда был… Эээ…  
\- Плодом твоего сознания, да, - Дерк слегка улыбается. – Это долго объяснять, но, в общем, через созданный тобою двойник я знаю обо всем, что там произошло. И можно сказать… что это был настоящий я.  
\- …  
\- Джейк?

Ты не можешь продолжать быть этим парнем из-за его шокового состояния, и ты возвращаешься к тому, чтобы быть Дерком Страйдером.  
\- Джейк? – предпринимаешь еще одну попытку дозваться своего друга ты, но ничего не получается. Он все также смотрит на тебя с перекошенной от шока физиономией. Поразительно, насколько разнообразная у этого парня может быть мимика. Тебе никогда не надоест за этим наблюдать. Ты помахиваешь рукой перед его лицом.  
Джейк неожиданно очухивается, хватает тебя за запястье и возмущенно смотрит на тебя. И даже в таком ущербном свете заметно, что он краснеет.  
\- Однако ты же уверял меня в обратном! – восклицает Инглиш. – Ты же говорил, что ты полностью выдуманный! Пресвятые угодники! А я-то думал, что твои угрозы вызвать у меня эрекцию на глазах той прелестной леди, это тоже детище моей больной фантазии!  
\- Ну, отчасти это правда, - пожимаешь плечами ты. – Просто уж больно удачную мою копию ты создал.  
\- Едрить-колотить! Бро! Ты хотел вызвать у меня стояк!  
\- И сейчас хочу.  
\- СТРАЙДЕР! – рявкает Джейк так, что ты невольно вздрагиваешь. - Да будет тебе известно, что это не смешно!  
\- Я вполне серьезно… - обиженно бурчишь ты.  
\- Дерк…  
Инглиш хочет еще что-то сказать, но замолкает, кусая губу и отводя взгляд в сторону. Ты смотришь на него и тяжко вздыхаешь. Сердце будто проваливается куда-то в район желудка, и становится невыносимо тяжело. Ты понимаешь, что эта партия проиграна.  
\- Ладно, я понял, - говоришь ты, скрещивая руки на груди и впервые за все это время отворачиваясь от Джейка. Теперь ты смотришь на полыхающее сиреневым светом ущелье. – Все в порядке. Я с самого начала был готов к этому. Так что можешь не париться, чел.  
\- Ты это о чем? – спрашивает тебя Инглиш.  
\- О том, что ты только что дал мне от ворот поворот.  
\- А?  
\- Этого стоило ожидать.  
\- Дерк.  
\- Пожалуй, я был слишком самонадеянным.  
\- Дееерк.  
\- Конечно, это не значит, что я сдамся так легко, но…  
\- Дерк! – Джейк внезапно хватает тебя за плечо и резко разворачивает к себе.  
\- Ну что?! – рявкаешь ты. Тебе только что разбили сердце. Разве ты не имеешь права хотя бы на минутку самобичевания, во время которой тебя не будут перебивать?  
«Чмок!»  
Так…  
А это что только что было?  
Джейк смотрит прямо тебе в глаза, и его лицо все еще находится возмутительно близко от твоего.  
\- Помнится, я уже много раз толковал с тобой о том, что тебе не хватает уверенности в себе, мой друг, - говорит Инглиш немного смущенно.

Ты решаешь снова стать Джейком Инглишем, чтобы получше разобраться, в чем дело.  
И ты… все-таки сделал это. Ты поцеловал этого парня. Быстро, коротко и, наверное, не совсем удачно. Лишь едва коснувшись его губ своими. Но ведь первый блин всегда выходит комом, да?  
Тебе немного неловко от мысли, что ты уже думаешь о других более удачных попытках.  
\- Ты… - Дерк в изумлении приоткрывает рот. – Ты поцеловал меня?  
\- Несомненно.  
\- Э… Почему?  
\- Так ты же сам меня просил об этом, - ты смотришь на его краснеющее лицо, которое неспособны скрыть даже его остроугольные очки, и понимаешь, что не можешь не улыбаться. – И я подумал, почему бы и нет, черт побери?  
\- Инглиш, мне, конечно, приятно, но все-таки не мог бы ты не давать мне ложных надежд? – сухо произносит Дерк. – Я же сказал, что я в порядке. И не нужно…  
«Чмок!»  
\- Да епт твою мать, Инглиш!  
Ты хихикаешь, довольный воспроизведенным эффектом неожиданности. И это уже во второй раз! Правда, эта попытка была немногим удачней, чем первая. Но все еще впереди.  
\- Серьезно, Дерк, когда ты уже уразумеешь, что тебе стоит больше верить в себя?  
\- Блять, Инглиш, хотя бы сделай это как надо.  
Говоря это, он давит тебе на затылок и впивается в твои губы. Ты задыхаешься от неожиданности, приоткрываешь рот, и чувствуешь проникновение его влажного горячего языка. Святый Боже…  
Дерк зарывается пальцами в твои волосы, стонет тебе в губы, и тебе неожиданно становится жарко. Приложив немалые усилия, ты отрываешься от него, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
\- Батюшки святы! – ошеломленно восклицаешь ты.  
\- Ага, - кивает Дерк, облизываясь.  
Твое лицо горит, а твои дыхание и сердцебиение частые, будто после пробежки по джунглям.  
И ты снова задумываешься, имеет ли значение, парень это или девушка, если тебе просто хорошо с этим человеком? Ты никогда раньше не целовался, но все-таки понимаешь, что делать это с Дерком приятно… И даже очень.  
Ты прикасаешься к его очкам, желая их снять, но его руки хватают твои.  
\- Не надо, - резко произносит Страйдер.  
\- Почему?  
\- Просто… не надо.  
\- Тебя терзают сомнения, что ты не будешь так же крут без них? – усмехаешься ты. – Или ты, мой друг, хочешь спрятать свое лицо?  
\- Не говори ерунды, - огрызается он. – Просто…  
\- Дерк.  
Ты строишь жалобную мину.  
\- Ну ладно, если ты так этого хочешь, - вздыхает Страйдер, отстраняя твои руки и снимая с себя очки. Он какое-то время сидит с закрытыми глазами, а когда открывает их, смотрит на тебя немного раздраженно.  
\- Ну что, доволен?  
\- Ух ты! – поражаешься ты. - Они оранжевые!  
\- Так, все, время вышло, - злобно цедит он, подносит очки обратно к лицу, но ты его останавливаешь. И прежде, чем он успевает возразить, ты целуешь его. И делаешь это как надо.  
Дерк роняет очки и сжимает в кулаках твою рубашку на спине. Ты опускаешь руки ему на талию и притягиваешь его ближе к себе. Нет, тебе определенно нравится с ним целоваться. Это куда лучше, чем чмокать глянцевые поверхности твоих любимых постеров и уж тем более лучше, чем лобзать безжизненную кровоточащую голову.  
Руки Дерка забираются тебе под футболку. Он проводит ими вверх и вниз, поглаживает между лопаток, обводит их. Ты решаешь сделать то же самое – запускаешь ладони под верх его нелепой пижамы и ощупываешь кожу на его спине. Она мягкая, горячая и прикасаться к ней приятно и волнительно одновременно.  
Страйдер мягко отстраняет тебя. Тебе жарко, и твой разум затуманен. Ты хочешь продолжить и не понимаешь, почему он тебя остановил. Но Дерк не заставил тебя долго ждать. Он стащил с себя верх, отбросил в сторону и будучи уже полуобнаженным прижимается к тебе. Ты хочешь спросить его, зачем он это сделал, но вы целуетесь, и тебе уже не важно.  
Однако новые вопросы возникают, когда ты чувствуешь, как расстегивается пуговица на твоих шортах, а также весьма смелое прикосновение к своей промежности.  
\- Д-Дерк! – вскрикиваешь ты, отрываясь от его губ и едва сдерживая стон. – Т-ты чего это удумал, позволь спросить?  
\- Чшшш.  
\- Ага, разумеется. Твое «чшшш» мне только что доходчиво все пояснило, - ворчишь ты. Страйдер ухмыляется и засовывает руку тебе в трусы. В его глазах пляшут чертики.  
\- ДЕРК! Нет! – протестуешь ты, хватая его за запястье. – Не то чтобы я был против, однако тебе не кажется, мой друг, что события развиваются слишком быстро?  
Он целует тебя в шею, и ты выругиваешься, пытаясь справиться со странными ощущениями, которые словно разряд тока распространялись аж до кончиков пальцев.  
\- Джейк, - произносит он тихо тебе на ухо, обжигая своим дыханием. – Я не девчонка, я твой бро. В этом-то вся и прелесть. Никаких конфетно-букетных периодов, походов по дорогим ресторанам и унылых прогулок под луной. Можно трахаться, когда захочешь.  
Его рука начинает двигаться. Ты стонешь, всхлипываешь и едва ли не задыхаешься.  
\- Пресвятая макрель! Страйдер! С-стой! – отчаянно взываешь ты. – Унх! Тысяча чертей! Попридержи коней, дружище!  
И он останавливается и смотрит на тебя как-то странно. Ты не понимаешь, в чем дело. Однако ты упорно пытаешься не думать о том, как тебе стало горестно от того, что он остановился.  
\- Инглиш… ты издеваешься?  
\- Пардон?  
\- В такой момент использовать словесный оборот с участием коней… - Дерк дрожит так, что тебе становится за него страшно. – Ты специально меня так соблазняешь?!  
\- Что?! Да будет тебе известно, что это…  
\- Все! Заткнись!  
Он снова целует тебя, крепко и страстно. Так, что кружится голова, и все мысли из нее куда-то пропадают. Ты не сразу приходишь в себя. А когда тебе это, наконец, удается, ты видишь, что Страйдер быстро стаскивает с себя штаны с трусами.  
Ты смотришь на него голого и пытаешься понять, что ты чувствуешь. Ты понимаешь, что, разумеется, он не девушка. И что он не похож ни на одну из девушек с твоих любимых постеров. Он парень. И как парень он хорошо сложен - выше и плечистее тебя. Однако ты не видишь в этом ничего предосудительного, наверное…  
Дерк достает из своей инветеки какой-то тюбик. Ты не очень понимаешь, что происходит, но молчишь, не решаясь прервать его.  
\- У меня в этом побольше опыта, - говорит Страйдер, выливая содержимое тюбика себе на руку. – Не зря же я проштудировал гребаную тонну этих чертовых гейских порно-комиксов. Хрень полная, конечно, но для матчасти сгодится. Можешь тоже как-нибудь почитать.  
Ты сглатываешь, глядя на то, как он перетирает вязкую прозрачную жидкость в своих длинных пальцах. Ты словно завороженный смотришь на Страйдера, когда тот раздвигает ноги и вставляет в себя один из пальцев.  
Он прикрывает глаза, сдвигает брови и закусывает губу. Его бедра при каждом движении подрагивают и приподнимаются. Он стонет и прикасается к своему члену. И ты не можешь оторвать глаз от этого зрелища. Стекла твоих очков запотевают.  
Дерк не открывает глаза, но он знает, что ты на него смотришь. Твой пах зудит так, что тебе становится больно. Ты упорно борешься с желанием прикоснуться к нему, чтобы сбросить напряжение. Ты знаешь, что этого делать нельзя. Что для этого будет другой, более волнительный способ.  
Ты сам не знаешь, почему ты срываешься с места и подползаешь к нему. И ты уж точно не знаешь, какого черта ты произносишь следующие слова:  
\- Ух ты. А можно мне попробовать?  
Страйдер распахивает глаза. И, кажется, именно сейчас ты довел его до крайней степени шока, до которой уж точно не доводил его за сегодня.  
Он останавливается и не говорит ни слова. Потом также молча протягивает тебе тюбик.  
Спустя какое-то время ты целуешь его и проталкиваешь в него свои пальцы. Они не такие тонкие, как у Дерка и, наверное, ощущаются по-другому. Страйдер шумно дышит, цепляется за твои плечи и насаживается на твои пальцы. Ты приникаешь губами к его шее и облизываешь за ухом, пробуя на вкус солоноватую кожу.  
\- Черт, Инглиш, - пыхтит Дерк тебе на ухо. – Давай завязывай уже с этим и трахни меня нормально.  
\- Вас понял, - говоришь ты, поудобней устраиваясь между его ног и упираясь головкой своего члена во вход.  
Дерк обвивает тебя ногами, прижимаясь ближе. Ты устраиваешь руки на его бедрах и тяжело дышишь, пытаясь решиться. Он же нетерпеливо ерзает под тобой.  
\- Ну давай уже. Шевелись, - шипит он.  
\- Дерк… - вздыхаешь ты. – Тебе ведь не будет больно?  
\- Ох, прошу только не надо мне тут этих телячьих нежностей, - Страйдер закатывает глаза.  
\- Возьми меня за руку.  
\- Да блин, Инглиш! – осаждает тебя он. – Будешь перед всякими паучьими девчонками из своих снов демонстрировать свою галантность. Я тебе уже сказал – мне этого не надо.  
\- Ради всего святого, ревнивец, заткнись и возьми меня за руку! – рявкаешь ты. – Это мне тут немного не хватает храбрости, ясно?  
\- Ну хорошо.  
Вы беретесь за руки, переплетая пальцы и смотрите друг на друга. Ты делаешь глубокий вдох и толкаешься вперед. Дерк под тобой выгибается и сжимает твою ладонь так, что чуть ли не ломает тебе кости. По губе, которую он прикусил, течет кровь. Ты слизываешь ее.  
\- Чш-чш-чш, расслабься, друг мой. Ты молодец. Хороший мальчик, - шепчешь ты в приливе неожиданной нежности, – Вот так… Умница. Уже почти… - ты беспорядочно целуешь его то в губы, то в лоб, то за ухом, то в шею. – Прости меня. Потерпи еще чуть-чуть. Не сдерживайся, кричи, если хочешь. Вот… Вооот… Все. Я уже полностью в тебе.  
\- Можно было обойтись и без всех этих слюней, но а так - отлично сработано, бро, - кряхтит Дерк и поднимает ладонь. – Дай пять.  
Ты растерянно хлопаешь глазами и думаешь, что слух и зрение тебя обманывают…  
\- Боже правый, старина! В такой момент?! – вопрошаешь ты. – Дерк, ну ты право…  
\- Джейк, не оставляй меня провисать тут, чел.  
\- Ни в коем случае.  
Ты смеешься и даешь ему пять.

Мир переворачивается, и ты снова Дерк Страйдер.  
\- Ну все, тайм-аут окончен, - говоришь ты. – Давай переходить к делу.  
Джейк выдает неуверенное, но согласное «угу» и подчиняется твоей воле.  
Тебя разрывает от боли, но при этом ты захлебываешься стонами от наслаждения. Ты не замечаешь, как в какой-то момент сам начинаешь двигаться навстречу, проговаривая его имя, цепляться за него, оставляя на коже кровавые борозды, и шептать ему на ухо какие-то нежно-смущающие вещи, за которые тебе чуть позже захочется удавиться – до того они возмутительно слащавые… ужас просто.  
Ты знаешь, что от любви сносит крышу, но именно сейчас ты ощущаешь это настолько сильно. Ты внимательно смотришь на него, пытаясь уловить каждое его движение, каждую черточку его лица, каждый его стон. Ты надеешься, что ему сейчас также крышесносно хорошо, как и тебе сейчас.  
\- Дерк… - воет Джейк, и твое сердце бьется сильнее. Ты думаешь, что сейчас умрешь – ведь не может же сердце биться так часто и не разорваться при этом.  
\- Я… уже сейчас… - взвывает он, двигаясь в тебе все быстрее и быстрее и крепче сжимая ладонь на твоем члене.  
\- Давай, - разрешаешь ты, чувствуя, что сам уже почти дошел до кондиции.  
И мир разрывается сотней, тысячью разноцветных фейерверков. Ты чувствуешь себя счастливым и полностью оглушенным, лежа под тяжело дышащим Джейком. И вы дышите сейчас практически в унисон.  
Ты утыкаешься ему носом за ухо и едва слышно произносишь еще одну вещь, за которую тебе потом будет стыдно:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Инглиш ткнулся лицом в твое плечо и ничего не отвечает. Должно быть, не услышал – решаешь ты.

Ты не знаешь, что тебе еще долго предстоит обманывать себя.  
Ты не знаешь, что Джейк после твоих слов чувствует теперь укол вины.  
И ты уж точно не знаешь, что это счастье продлится недолго.  
Но ты волен наслаждаться моментом, пока можешь.


End file.
